my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Sugar, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, is in a cafeteria with her robot friend, Moby. Her tray has a salad, sandwich, and box of carrots on it. Moby's tray has a chocolate frosted doughnut on it. ANNIE: Wait, is that your lunch? MOBY: Beep! Moby gives a thumbs up. ANNIE: Doughnuts have a lot of sugar, and they're not nutritious. How does sugar affect the body? Annie's notebook reads: How does sugar affect the body? ANNIE: Your body uses sugar to get energy. MOBY: Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Annie and Moby appear in a bakery. The signs behind the counter say "Sweet Things" and "Keep Calm and Eat a Cupcake." Moby's very excited. He reaches for a bunch of cupcakes and eats one. MOBY: Beep! Beep! ANNIE: After you eat something sugary, you get a boost of energy. You might even feel hyper. Moby runs around the store beeping. MOBY: Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! ANNIE: But, the energy doesn't last long. Moby's eyes get heavy and he walks slowly with his shoulders hunched over. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Soon you might feel tired or even grouchy. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You might want to eat another sugary snack just to feel better. Moby takes another cupcake from the shelf. ANNIE: Moby, I think you've had enough. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Sugar makes your mood and your energy level go up and down, like a rollercoaster. An animation shows a rollercoaster going up and down. ANNIE: It can even make you feel a little sick and give you a headache. Moby’s standing by the cupcake counter. His face turns pale. He holds his stomach and touches his head. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: The amount of energy the body gets from a food is measured in calories. Text reads, calories: amount of energy the body gets from a food ANNIE: This bag of carrots has 35 calories. Annie reads the calories that are written on the carrot bag. ANNIE: A cup of strawberries has 60 calories. String cheese has about 80 calories. Side by side images show these foods with their calories labeled. ANNIE: Foods with a lot of added sugar have more calories. Annie holds a chocolate bar. Moby puts his hand out to try to get Annie to give it to him. ANNIE: This chocolate bar has 210 calories! The chocolate bar wrapper shows its calorie total, and lists other nutrition facts. ANNIE: A brownie can have 340 calories, and a slice of cake can have over 400 calories! Side by side images show these foods with their calories labeled. ANNIE: If you take in more calories than your body uses, your body stores the extra calories as fat. An animation shows a scale's dial reaching a higher and higher weight. ANNIE: This can lead to health problems in the future. Sugary foods can also lead to tooth decay and cavities. An animation shows a person eating a lollipop. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: What foods and drinks contain a lot of sugar? Annie's notebook reads: What foods and drinks contain a lot of sugar? ANNIE: Cakes, cookies, candy, and other types of junk food have tons of sugar. Soda also has a lot of sugar. An image shows these foods and drinks. ANNIE: One bottle of soda can have over 17 teaspoons of sugar. An image shows a bottle of soda next to 18 teaspoons of sugar. ANNIE: This soda contains 170 calories. The soda label lists the calorie count under its nutrition facts. ANNIE: You might think that juice is healthy, but some juice has a lot of added sugar. An image shows containers of juice, fruit punch, and lemonade. ANNIE: Just because it says "fruit," doesn't mean it's good for you. This punch has almost as many calories as soda. An image shows a box of fruit punch with a calorie count of 120 calories. ANNIE: You're better off eating the fruit that goes in a fruit punch. The image of the box of fruit punch changes into a cup of fruit. ANNIE: Milk is nutritious, but chocolate milk can have more sugar than candy. An image shows containers of milk and chocolate milk. Then the chocolate milk container is crossed out. ANNIE: It's not good for you. Moby finishes drinking a carton of chocolate milk. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Cereal can have tons of sugar, too. In fact, some cereals have as much sugar as a doughnut! An animation shows a boy eating cereal. It changes into a doughnut. ANNIE: Some foods have a lot of added sugar, and you might not even realize it. Crackers, sauces, ketchup, salad dressings, and even breads can be loaded with sugar. You wouldn't think they were sugary because they don't taste as sweet. An image shows these foods and condiments. They change into a sugar pile, teaspoon of sugar, sugar filled cup, and bag of sugar. ANNIE: If you load up on sugary snacks, you'll end up eating less food that's actually good for you. An animation shows bites being taken out of a slice of cake until it’s all eaten. After eating all of the cake, only a small bite is taken out of a sandwich. ANNIE: How can you make healthy choices when you eat? Annie's notebook reads: How can you make healthy choices when you eat? ANNIE: You don't have to stop eating sugar altogether. Just be careful about what you eat. Annie and Moby go shopping at a grocery store. Prices of fruits and vegetables are posted on the wall. ANNIE: I know that yogurt is nutritious. But, which one should I get? Annie and Moby look at the yogurt choices on the shelf. ANNIE: You should read the label to check if something is healthy. Whoa. This has 190 calories and 28 grams of sugar. That's a lot. Annie reads the information on the yogurt's label. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up a different container of yogurt. ANNIE: This is plain yogurt. It has 90 calories and only 11 grams of sugar. Annie reads this from the yogurt's label. ANNIE: That's much healthier. And I can add fresh sliced strawberries to get the flavor I like. It's healthier to eat fresh fruit and vegetables than cookies and other sweets. Moby loads vegetables and fruits into his shopping cart. ANNIE: But, you can still have a sweet treat now and then. At home, we're sometimes allowed to have a treat after dinner. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE:Bigger slices of cake have more sugar. Annie, her grandfather, and Moby are in their kitchen. There is a cake on the counter with three slices on plates. Moby selects the largest slice. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You should eat just a small portion of food that's not that healthy. Grandpop gives Moby a smaller slice of the cake. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Anyway, Moby, a doughnut is not a healthy lunch. In the cafeteria, Moby picks up Annie's tray of healthy food and walks away. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Moby! Category:Transcripts